The Doctor and Me
by Obscure Soul
Summary: The Doctor has no idea why Eriss, a regular fifteen-year-old human orphan with a knack for dangerous situations, is special, so he decides to find out. Discoveries are made. Rated K for one scene of romantic fluff and mention of guns. 10/Rose at end.
1. The Meeting

**The Doctor and Me**

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting**

I woke up in hospital. Yet again. I frowned when I saw my best friends, Will, Jake and Darren, weren't by my side. Instead, there was a mysterious man. In a suit. Kind of messy, shirt un-tucked, top button undone, tie loose, hands in his pockets, whilst in a large, brown overcoat. Almost a mirror image of me, except he had brown hair, like my own blonde(except I also had red tips), and soft and friendly, but ancient brown eyes, identical to mine (except the ancient part), which were scrutinizing me intently. Silence reigned.  
"You remind me of someone I know." The man finally said, sitting down, grinning madly.

"Yeah? Who?" I asked, sitting up.

"Me." The man said simply. My eyebrows furrowed in an inquisitive way.

"Ah. All will be revealed in time. If you come with me, that is." The stranger said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Why?" I asked defensively, "I don't even know your name."

"You do, Eris'onne*. Kind of. You just don't remember." The stranger told me mysteriously.

"It's Eriss*." I growled, scowling. The strange man grinned.

"So, anyway, what _is _your name?"

"The Doctor." The man said. "Well... it's a title, not a name, but my name is...not something I like brought up." I smiled. Someone else who didn't like his name. But I couldn't shake off this nagging feeling that I vaguely knew the man.  
"So. You coming?" I looked at The Doctor.

"I barely know you. Besides, I'm not in a hospital bed for my health. Well, I am, but it's not like I wanna be here." I lied. The truth was that I _did_ want to be there. Because at the orphanage, no-one wanted me around. I felt cared for at the hospital.  
"We both know that you're okay, Eriss. Besides, it's an adventure not to miss." The Doctor said. His eyes twinkled madly. That was sorely tempting and The Doctor grinned hopefully at me.

"'Kay." I said, The Doctor's infectious grin spreading to my face.

"I knew you couldn't resist!" He cried, getting up and walking off. I clambered out of bed and hurried after him. The Doctor led me this way and that, getting us out without being noticed with a slim, cylindrical object.  
Finally, we stopped.  
In front of a blue, 1950s Police Box.  
One which I had drawings of, plastered all over my bedroom walls.  
It could've been any one, but I knew every _exact _detail of its exterior.  
Suddenly, I knew who was standing in front of me.  
The alien who had done such great things here on Earth, out in the universe, in _another_ universe. I knew why I recognized him. He was my hero. The Doctor. And upon this realization, I, reprimanding myself for not figuring it out earlier, stepped into the TARDIS. The best thing I ever did in my life.

I turned to The Doctor, who shut the doors and frowned.

"You didn't gasp." The Doctor said, put out. I grinned.

"Nope."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"That's a story for later." I said mysteriously, grinning madly.

"Yep. You definitely remind me of me. When I was younger. I looked exa'ly like you. 'Cept the tips… never thought of those. Nice touch." He said, grinning and going off into one of those reminiscing moments.

I said defensively, "They've never come out since I got 'em and I have no intention of having them removed in the foreseeable future." I walked over to the console and marveled at its complexity, and at the central column's sheer beauty.

"This is the TARDIS. Stands for Ti-" The Doctor began

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space." I interrupted, grinning.

"Now you're just spoiling all my fun!" He exclaimed, pouting. I laughed.

"Where d'you wanna go first?" He asked mischievously, like a little boy, with a massive urge to play a prank.

"There's one place that I need to go first." I replied. And the jolty ride began.

**A/N: *Word Pronunciation: Eris'onne - Eh-riss-own**

**Eriss - Eh-riss**

**I would be massively grateful for reviews!  
**


	2. Allonsy!

Dedicated to OhSoVintage12 for being my first(and only so far) replier [=

**Chapter 2 - Allons-y!**

We arrived at a street, opposite James House – A home for kids in care. I rushed in, bounded up the stairs, two at a time, and burst into my room. I grabbed a black backpack that was hidden under my bed and slung it on my shoulders. I took one last look of the photocopies of my drawings that were here, there and everywhere in this room.

"Allons-_y_!" I murmured, grinning. I bounded out again and back into the TARDIS.

"You good?" The Doctor asked.

"Molto Bene!" I said, winking.

"So. Care to explain how you know so much?" He asked casually, but I could see the giant amounts of curiosity in his eyes.

"So long as we're outta here first." I said. We took off again and I laughed at the thrill of it; of the excitement and danger yet to come. At the fact that I was finally out of the place I'd lived in. I was with my hero. And he was taking me on adventures I could've never dreamed of. (Okay, well maybe I _could _have dreamed of them, but it just sounds good).

**A/N: I know it's not much, but this is more of a filler chapter, or one for fun. It was originally part of the first chapter but I decided that the first chapter needed the cut-off point where it is now.**


	3. Inner Soul

**Chapter 4 – Inner Soul**

When I awoke, it was still dark out, but the moon had gone in. No clouds, no nothing. Just…darkness.

"It is always like this. we caused this. They have enslaved my people." Claret said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They are the Dwoozians*. From Dwoozi*." Claret informed us.

"Ah." The Doctor said. I shot him a confused look. He seemed to forget that I was new to all this.

"The Dwoozians and the Zwoobians* are neighbouring races. Them and the Zondi*. we are both musical. But the Dwoozians want to use their musical skills for evil. They use music like we use technology. All of them. But it seems the Dwoozians want to start conquering by taking the Zwoobians and the Zondians* first." He explained.

"Oh." I said, understanding it a bit better.

"Here. There is not much, but it will sustain you." I looked at the thick, green paste that Claret was holding out to us. I took it kindly.

"Thank you." I said. The Doctor put a spoonful in his mouth, motioning that I do the same. I put it in my mouth. It tasted absolutely wonderful! Gorgeous tastes coming at my taste buds from all angles! I quickly swallowed to put more in my mouth. Claret smiled at me.

"So. Can you not contact them with your Inner Soul?" The Doctor asked Claret. He shook his head.

"No. They have put up a telepathic dampener around all the cities. If I even try to use it, they'll find me." Claret said sadly.

"This might sound like a stupid question, but what's an Inner Soul?" I asked.

"On this planet, and on Dwoobi, all are linked by their Inner Soul. It is like telepathy. Everyone has Inner Music, and your Inner Soul is connecting all your Inner Music to one another, and using it to contact people."

"Claret…I know the best way to get into the city. We're going to have to get ourselves noticed." The Doctor said.

"The only way they'll not kill us if we get 'noticed'," Claret said, complete with air quotes, "is if _you_ two use your Inner Souls."

"But…how?" I asked.

"Oh, it's easy. Just think. Really loudly." The Doctor said. I heard this amazing, angelic voice inside his head. At first, it was like a giant thrill, like the first time I stepped in the TARDIS. Then, it was full of anger, sorrow, heartbreak, destruction, love… and loneliness. A deep, deep loneliness. I looked at The Doctor, who just sighed.

"It's as easy as that. That is my own, unique music. Yours will be so very different." So I thought myself. And The Doctor was right. The music that I made was far from angelic. It was upbeat, fast, and energetic. It was adventurous and exploring. And yet, right underneath, there was a deep sadness to it, welling up, building up, until it got louder and louder – then, it overpowered the other.

"Or not." I mumbled. "What does it mean?" I asked.

"The things that have happened in your life; that stand out most, your personality, things like that. They create your music." He said. "Something terrible must have happened in your life." Then I realized. His music was about the destruction of Gallifrey, always being alone, about the fighting, about losing his planet…but most of all, about losing those he loved.

"I…"I said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."The Doctor replied. His voice was hollow; empty, with a hard edge to it. He instantly regretted it and opened his mouth to state this, but – the Dwoobians arrived.

"Ah. Claret. we've been looking for you." They said. Their voices were musical.

"Reoder*." Claret said, quite calmly.

"Ah. You have some friends. You will be tried and tested in court." The Dwoobian called Reoder said.

"Saoph*, 'cuff 'em." I felt my arms pulled roughly back, and I waited for the familiar cold metal to slap on my wrists. It didn't come. I looked behind me. Then rolled my eyes. Of course. It was those ones you see in Sci-Fi movies, binding your hands together in an electric field.

**A/N: *Word Pronunciation: Dwoozians – Dw-ooh-zee-uh-ns**

**Dwoozi – Dw-ooh-zee**

**Zwoobians – Zw-ooh-bee-uh-ns**

**Zondi – Zoh-n-dee**

**Zondians - Zoh-n-dee-uh-ns**

**Reoder – Ree-oh-der**

**Soaph – Sa-oh-ff**


End file.
